Good Riddance
by King in Yellow
Summary: Most of the residents of Possible Manor graduated college, and Ron is desperate to get Bonnie out of the house and Middleton. He won't divulge his real motives to anyone, including himself. Best Enemies series.
1. So Near and Yet So Far

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series.

See my profile for overview of Best Enemies universe. You should read Ron Time, Ron Place, set a year and a half before this.

NoDrogs created the twins, who receive a different origin in my stories.

**So Near and Yet So Far**

After their graduation from Middleton University Monique planned to earn her MBA elsewhere; Kim started at Global Justice, where Betty Director urged her to consider graduate courses in criminal justice; and Bonnie, like other theater majors across the nation, feared her job prospects fell between poor and abysmal. She couldn't decide whether to rehearse, "Would you like fries with that?" or work towards a teacher's certificate -- as school districts slashed their fine-arts budgets.

Kim pressured the ever pliable Ron into another summer internship with GJ, where they were immediately assigned to an African mission. The colonial powers never drew a clear line between two nations they carved out of Africa, and since the area was arid desert it hadn't mattered. The discovery of oil, however, made the land valuable and UN peacekeepers kept the two sides apart while GJ provided security for a diplomatic effort to establish clear borders.

Shego planned a summer internship with Armstrong, Bennett and Dashwood, but a call from David Donner postponed the dream. "Damn it!" she complained, "I need experience at the firm!"

"Well damn yourself," he retorted. "I waited until finals were over before I called you on this. The deal you cut was occasional jobs for us instead of sitting on your ass in a Federal pen. Want to change your mind?"

"I'll do it," she grumbled.

The green woman approached Bonnie with the problem, "I'm going to be gone, not sure for how long. Can you be full-time nanny until Kim or I get back?"

"Sorry, I'm up for a role in The Mattress Factory at Lowerton's Off-Elm Street Theater. If I make it I'm going to be too busy. How about Joss or Bego?"

"They're already in Montana."

"Jim or Tim?" Bonnie suggested.

"No way… Do you remember the name of their girlfriend? I think we had her sit one night."

"Erin Delaney, her sister Tara--"

"Oh yeah, Jason and Jessica's mom."

Erin proved amenable, but her mother didn't want her staying so near Jim and Tim in the apartment over Kim's carriage house. Shego had to offer a daily rate so high the green woman felt like a victim of crime, but at least the girls were provided for if Bonnie got her job.

The Off-Elm dinner theater didn't pay well, but it was professional acting and promised further connections in regional theater. And Bonnie was nothing less than ecstatic to land the female lead in The Mattress Factory.

Ron and Kim eventually returned under orders to rest for a minimum of one week, and Betty Director encouraged them to take two weeks before reporting back. Kim planned to rest the minimum, she assumed Will would be back after a week and had to show she was just as dedicated to Global Justice

Shego slipped in during the middle of the night, four days after Ron and Kim. The pale woman was in a foul mood. She filled the Jacuzzi and slid into the water, resolving to spend two days soaking the grit and anger from her body. Unfortunately, with the master bathroom next to the bedroom, the noise wakened Kim. The redhead stumbled in, but before she could say a word, Shego growled, "Go away!"

The tone snapped Kim awake, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. Just go away!"

"If you're not mad at me why should I go away?"

"'Cause I'm in a hell of a lousy mood." Shego sighed, "I'm not mad at you, Kim. But I'm in a crappy mood. I just need some time alone."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"No."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"No."

"And I'm just supposed to accept that?"

"I'd tell you, if I could… Just drop it, and get out, okay?"

"You really aren't mad at me?" Kim asked seriously.

"Really, Kim," Shego smiled. "I'm mad at a lot of people right now, but not you. I'm just afraid I'll take some frustration out on you if you stay here. I'm not fit company for anyone at the moment."

An evil grin flitted across Kim's face, followed by a pout, "Oh, I think I know what Miss Grumpypuss needs. Miss Grumpypuss needs a little floor show while she soaks." Kim began to sensuously swing her hips back and forth and slowly unbutton her pajama top.

"Not going to work," Shego warned her, "you can't seduce me into a better mood."

"Hope you don't mind if I try," Kim grinned and began to hum The Stripper as she gave Shego a little bump and grind. She finished unbuttoning the pajama top and held each half closed with one hand. Still gently rotating her hips she flashed one breast, then the other, before covering back up. "Did you miss them at all?"

Shego felt her mouth going dry, "Not… going… to… work…" she groaned in a voice that told Kim it was working very well.

Kim grinned, flashed her breasts at Shego, then turned so her back was to the woman in the Jacuzzi and let the pajama top slowly slide to the floor. Then, her hips still swinging she began to ever so slowly slide down the pajama bottoms. She had them half way off her rear when she looked over her shoulder, "Still want me to go?"

Shego smiled, "No."

"Oh, too bad," Kim said, pulling the pajama bottoms up and reaching down to grab the top. "You're right. I should just leave you alone."

"Whoa! Stop! Damn it, Kim, you're evil."

"No, you're the evil one. I'm the good girl."

"You're evil if you leave me after that."

"Hmm," Kim pondered. "You're right. That would be evil. And I'm not evil. So what should a good girl do? It wouldn't be right for me to take off my pajamas and get in there with you, would it? I'm sure a good girl wouldn't offer to massage you with a warm, soapy washcloth and then towel you off, paying attention to every… single… inch… of your luscious, hot body. And I'm sure a good girl wouldn't take you to the bedroom and--"

"Damn it, Possible! Get in here with me!"

"Eemah's home?" Sheki asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Yes," their mommy told the twins, "but she is very tired so you have to let her sleep late." Kim grinned to herself, _"And she's feeling much, much happier this morning."_

Kim wished there was something she could do to lift Ron's spirits, short of climbing into the Jacuzzi with him. And she might have considered that if she thought is could have helped. Ron's blue funk appeared so deep, however, and so mysterious to her she could think of nothing to improve his mood.

Ron's depression had started the day they got back. Kim had debriefed Erin about her stint as nanny when they returned. The twins were in the playroom on the top floor with Bonnie as Kim grilled Erin in the kitchen. "All Bonnie and her boyfriend did was sit in the living room and make out," Erin complained as Kim questioned her. Ron was searching the refrigerator as the gossipy teen filled Kim in on what happened while she was gone.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Kim told her.

"Not that bad? If my mom caught me kissing Tim or Jim like that I'd be grounded for a month!"

Kim was sorely tempted to ask Tara's little sister how much time she spent kissing Kim's brothers, but decided to pass. "Bonnie is my friend. What she does with her time is her concern. I just want to know how the twins behaved."

"Well, I couldn't take them into the living room. I don't know what they would have seen there."

"Please," Kim reminded her, "I want to hear about the twins, not Bonnie's activities."

Ron's depression started as he listened to Erin talk about Bonnie's actions while he was gone. He and Bonnie had started to work through some of their issues with each other and they'd been growing close through her senior year. Now every word Erin uttered felt like a knife being twisted in his gut.

To top it off the doorbell rang while Kim and Erin talked and Kim asked him to take it. He opened the door for a complete stranger who peered at him, "Are you Ron?"

"Yes…"

"Hi, I'm Alan," the stranger said, extending his hand. "Is Bonnie ready?"

"I, ah, don't think I know--"

"Is that Alan?" Bonnie's voice came from upstairs.

"YES!" Ron called.

She ran downstairs, and Ron was torn between staring at Bonnie as she bounced down the stairs and staring at the guy he guessed she had spent her time making out with. While he had not exchanged a dozen words with Alan Ron took an instant dislike to the young man. He was too good looking. He must have had his teeth whitened. And his voice was too resonant.

"Shake one of those lovely legs, we got to get out of here," Alan called.

"Keep your shirt on," she retorted. "At least until we get to the theater."

"Where are you going," Ron demanded, "And when will you be back?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Please, you're not my father."

She went into the living room for her handbag and Alan told Ron, "We open day after tomorrow. Major dress rehearsal today."

Bonnie came running out with her bag, "Come on, Lover. Ron… can you fix something special tonight? I'm celebrating! Oh, and go watch the twins."

Ron had already planned a little dinner to celebrate being home. His celebration had included a long motorcycle ride with Bonnie after dinner at the house, but Ron no longer felt like celebrating.

And Bonnie didn't even make it to the dinner Ron prepared. It was after nine when she finally came home to the plate of food Ron had kept warm for her.

"Sorry," she apologized as she sat down and began eating. "The dress rehearsal didn't go as well as it should have. We had to do most of it twice."

"I understand," Ron said. "You could have called. Or were you too busy with Alan?"

"Ron?" Bonnie asked in a pleading tone, "did I hear you're home for at least a week?" He nodded yes. "We've got a problem at the theater."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, Off-Elm is a dinner theater. They lost their sous-chef today and the owner is going nuts. The reviewers usually spend as much time on the food as on the play."

"That's a problem."

"Yeah, I'm not even sure what a sous-chef is--"

"Assistant to the head chef."

"Is that something you could do? I mean, just for a couple days until they find another one."

"I really don't think I could just step in and--"

"'Cause I already told them you could."

"You what?"

"I said I knew somebody, and the chef asked for your name. And I told him, and--"

"Who's the head chef?"

"Dimitri Constanopolis."

Ron laughed, "Okay, for him I'll do it. I loved him as a teacher. But I expect them to have someone hired by the time I go back to work at Global Justice."

But Ron's teacher enjoyed having him in the kitchen. And Ron enjoyed the work, and the fact he knew two-thirds of the kitchen staff from school. And Ron appreciated the fact it gave him an excuse to spy on Bonnie and Alan.


	2. Green Eyed Monster

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Ron knew that, in one way or another, this summer would kill him. Not the summer itself, whose days were only slightly warmer than average. No, the coroner would have to list another cause of death.

He might die of exhaustion. He kept up the Global Justice internship Kim had pressured him into accepting. In his heart he felt this would be his last time working as Kim's backup and he didn't want to let his best friend down. But he kept up the chef position at Off-Elm Theater. It meant his day began too early and ran too late. He told himself he liked the work and other staff, and while that was true it gave him the chance to watch Bonnie.

He might die of stress. Alan kissed Bonnie six times an evening, twelve times on weekends with matinée performances. Ron memorized when each kiss happened, and knew he should stay in the kitchen at those points in the performance. But he found himself out of the kitchen and watching the stage with sick fascination every time Bonnie kissed Alan, especially kisses three and six -- which Bonnie managed with a passion utterly convincing.

Perhaps Ron would simply end his days behind bars for the murder of Alan Bowman. Alan had graduated with his BA in theater a year earlier and managed to keep his acting dreams alive with various regional productions like The Mattress Factory while waiting for his big break. Ron hated Alan. He hated Alan with a white hot passion, utterly devoid of notions of regret. He knew such a feeling of hate only once before in his life. The night Fukushima had come to threaten Yori was the other instant in which Ron had felt such a hatred. That night he had grabbed the Japanese man and throttled him until he lost consciousness.

His hatred for Alan had grown over weeks and was, if anything even greater than his hatred of the Fukushima. The hatred rested on no threats Alan had ever posed to Ron. Alan's sin lay entirely in the fact he was too good -- handsome and charming, but absolutely at ease laughing at himself, Alan enjoyed Ron's company and always asked how things were going for Ron in total sincerity. Ron suspected if he needed a loan Alan would have given him his last five dollars and the shirt off his back. Ron wanted to kill him. Alan made him feel ugly and stupid and mean. Alan had never uttered a word against him, but when Ron compared himself with Alan that was the conclusion he drew for himself. Erin's tale of Bonnie and Alan making out in the living room made perfect sense. Alan was Prince Charming and Ron was a common toad. If Ron was Bonnie he knew he'd pick Alan over him.

Ron's dreams were filled with images of destroying Alan in a hundred sadistic ways and disposing of the body. But the only torture Ron perpetrated was on himself. He wondered what Bonnie and Alan did in the late mornings and early afternoon while he served at Global Justice. He imagined them making love in every room of the house.

Not that Ron had any evidence that Alan even came over while he was gone. But if Bonnie had been his girlfriend Ron knew he would have been with her every possible minute. By the time Ron got home Alan had discretely disappeared.

Bonnie rode to the Lowerton theater on the back of Ron's bike, and back after the performance was over. The irony was not lost on the blond man. He had finally admitted how much he wanted her arms around him, and now that they were he could not enjoy the sensation because she had a boyfriend.

The show was down to its final two weeks, and Bonnie was late getting home from something. Ron thought it was probably a steamy love-making session with Alan, and then calmed himself down with the memory Bonnie had said something that morning about an audition. Ron knew they'd be cursing him in the kitchen for not being there sooner, but he waited for Bonnie. She realized the need for haste and ran out as soon as she got back so they could head for the theater.

Ron worked extra hard that evening to make it up to the rest of the kitchen staff. When the kitchen was finally back in order at the end of the evening the blond man went to the parking lot to wait for Bonnie. Despite being the stars of the show Alan and Bonnie stayed and helped clean in the theater with the other actors. A few members of the audience had arrived drunk from an earlier party this evening and made more mess than usual. Ron wondered if he should have offered to help after cleaning in the kitchen, but as painful as it was to watch Bonnie and Alan on stage he felt infinitely worse watching them off stage.

Ron waited a few a few minutes, then the side door opened, disgorging laughing actors and actresses into the parking lot. "Yo! Ron!" Alan called, "you outdid yourself tonight. Everyone said the food was incredible -- tone it down or you'll put us actors out of work and people will come just to eat."

Bonnie gave Alan a playful elbow in the ribs, "And he makes a great breakfast."

Alan grinned at her, "I am deeply jealous that any eyes but mine could gaze upon your wondrous visage as dawn's rosy fingers light the horizon."

"Thou art an uncommon gallant," Bonnie said graciously, extending her hand for him to kiss.

"Nay, your beauty enraptures me. I would go to the ends of the earth for milady's love. Climb any mountain, swim any ocean, slay any foe… As long as the foe slaying doesn't involve blood. I faint easily, you know."

"Then thou art a churlish knave. I'm pretty sure Ron would slay any foe for me. Although that time the bat got in my room he didn't actually slay it. He just took it out and let it go."

Alan mimed slapping Ron with a glove. "You have made me look bad in the eyes of this wondrous maiden. I demand satisfaction, Sir. A duel!"

"Swords or pistols?" Ron asked. He could enjoy either image.

"As the challenged you have the right to name the weapons," Bonnie told Ron.

"I was, ah, sort of hoping for custard pies at ten paces," Alan told him.

Ron sighed and handed Bonnie her leather jacket. As she put it on Alan got down on one knee and sang, "Take good care of my baby. Please don't ever make her blue. Just tell her that you love her. Make sure you're thinking of her. In everything you say and do."

As Bonnie adjusted the strap on her helmet she said her farewell, "Goodnight sweet prince. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

Ron kick-started the Indian and the noise made normal conversation impossible. Bonnie hopped on behind him, held on tight and yelled in hopes he could hear her over the engine and through his helmet, "Hit the road, Jack!"

The ride home from the theater was the reason Ron endured the exhaustion of his schedule. The nights, cool despite the warmth of the day, seemed almost frigid as the wind whipped them. Bonnie's arms held him tightly, and her head rested on his shoulder as they rode back in darkness. Some nights Ron could imagine nothing better than the feel of her arms. Ron could forget Alan, forget the next day at Global Justice, and simply enjoy the moment. Some nights he took short detours to make the ride last longer.

Ron rode into the garage and put the kickstand down, then they took off their leather jackets and helmets and hung them up.

"Were you saying something about an audition today?" Ron asked as they walked to the house.

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed, "a huge one."

"How did it go?"

"Terrible, I don't know if I've ever been as depressed as I am now."

"But… On stage, you were great tonight!"

"It's called acting, Ron, the show goes on."

They were on the porch, but instead of pulling out his key Ron pointed to the porch swing. "Want to talk about it?"

"God, I'll love you forever if you let me vent right now."

He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Is it really that bad, that you've been reduced to loving me forever?"

_"Wrong thing to say,"_ she thought. "Thanks, I needed the hug. You really up to hearing the story?"

She had an arm around his waist, and he had an arm over her shoulder as they walked to the swing. She shivered as they sat down. "Keep your arm around me," she told him and he was happy to oblige.

"You may need to start at the beginning," Ron suggested. "Why was this such a big audition?"

"You ever watch the soap opera Tomorrow Is Another Day?"

"Umm, don't think so."

"Well, it's amazingly big on daytime television. The town's bad girl, Mercedes Ferrari, is played--"

"Mercedes Ferrari? What kind of a silly name is that?"

"Oh yeah, like Ron Stoppable can complain about silly names. Anyway, the actress who plays her, Jean Leeds, is from Lowerton. Jean got offers for parts in a couple movies and… You sure you haven't heard of this?"

"Not a word."

"Don't you read the celebrity gossip columns?" He shook his head no. "Anyway, she wanted out of Tomorrow Is Another Day, but Mercedes is too important for the plotlines to have her move out of town, so she was in an auto crash that left her in the hospital."

Ron looked blank at the revelation. Apparently Bonnie expected him to draw some sort of conclusion. "I still don't get how this ties to the audition."

She gently pinched the tip of his nose between thumb and forefinger, "You're cute, but dumb. Mercedes will have plastic surgery because of the accident. When they take the bandages off in a month she'll be played by a different actress."

"So, the audition was for the role?"

Bonnie grinned as the light went on in Ron's attic. "Yeah, they are looking around here especially because they'd like a little of the regional tone Jean has in her voice."

"How could the audition have gone terribly? You're a great actress!"

"Thanks," she said before falling silent for a minute. "You know that old stereotype of the casting couch?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Well, the story is mostly fiction. At least mostly fiction today." She sighed again. "Middleton Talent is picking a handful of prospects for the producer and director to meet next week. The guy interviewing me made it pretty clear that there were ways of making sure I got my name on the short list."

Ron temporarily transferred his rage from Alan to the talent agency. "What did he say, I'll kill him."

"He didn't say anything that would stand up in court, if that's what you mean. God, I'm ashamed of myself…"

"You didn't."

"No, I didn't. But I thought about it. And if I knew he could have given me the role I might have… Am I a terrible person?"

Ron wasn't sure how to answer, "You didn't. That's what's important."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she continued softly. "I think I'd push a thirteen year old down a flight of steps if it would get me a job. I don't want to give up on acting. Not yet, anyway. But it's hard to get a job. Alan has a good role at the Gutherie Theater in Minneapolis this fall. He asked if I wanted to go with him, said he could probably get me a part… It's great working with him, but I don't know if I want to leave Middleton… May have to, though, to find work."

The thought of Bonnie moving to Minneapolis with Alan brought images of murder back to Ron's mind. He changed the subject back to the audition to keep the thoughts of Alan out of his head. "You're sure there's no way you made the short list."

"I'm sure. They were still interviewing and taking auditions when I left, I think I heard there were appointments scheduled until eight tonight. All I know is that I won't make the five who'll be called back."

They sat silently for another ten minutes, neither willing to express inner thoughts. "I'd better go in," Bonnie finally said. "I'm sorry I'm not better company."

Ron opened the door for Bonnie, but didn't go inside. "What are you doing," she asked as he began to close the door while he remained outside.

"Got a phone call to make. See you tomorrow."

He pulled out his cell phone. He almost gave up on an answer when a sleepy Wade answered, "Hello?"

"Wade? Ron, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Can you find out what emails have gone out from Middleton Talent Agency to LA tonight, or read letters typed on their machines?"

"I don't know. Ron, I'm thinking I need to get out of hacking."

"Please, this is for Bonnie."

"I've never really liked her."

"Please, Wade, would you do it for me?"

"I guess so. You've always been my friend."

"And I'm really sorry to have to ask you. But I feel like this is an emergency."

"Let me call you back in ten minutes."

The night was chilly without Bonnie to hold, and Ron began to think about getting his leather biker's jacket out of the garage when Wade called back after only five minutes. "Sorry, Ron, apparently their computers are turned off. Unless they're on line there is no way I can check them."

"How about if I turned on the computers, could you check things then?"

"I suppose. You're breaking in?"

"It's important to me. Bonnie got shafted today, robbed for consideration for a part that means a lot to her. I just want a little justice for her."

In his room Wade shook his head at Ron's rationalization. "If it means so much to you I'll stay up until you call me back, okay?"

"That'll be great. Thanks."

As soon as he hung up Ron realized he needed help with the break-in. He hated asking, but he knew a thief who might be persuaded.


	3. Old Habits

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns the various characters from the Kim Possible series. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Old Habits**

Ron's hand over her mouth awakened her instantly. He watched closely and caught her fist before she clocked him. Fortunately Shego opened her eyes and there was enough light to identify him before a serious fight developed.

As soon as he saw recognition in her eyes Ron took his hand off her mouth, put a finger to his lips in a hush sign and beckoned for her to follow. She slipped out of bed quietly enough to avoid waking Kim and padded after him to the kitchen downstairs.

"God, could you put on a bathrobe or something," Ron complained when he turned on the light and got a good look at her.

"Oh, what's the matter? Kim loves me in this negligee. I figured if you're straight you would too."

"It's kind of distracting."

"Well, focus, Ron. 'Cause you called me out of a warm comfy bed in the middle of the night and you'd better have a reason that makes sense." Shego grinned at his obvious discomfort.

Doing his best to stare off into space instead of looking directly at her Ron sketched the picture of what had happened to Bonnie.

He had not quite finished when Shego cut to the conclusion, "And you want me to break in and turn on the computers so Wade can comb through their files."

"Well, yeah."

"Ron, I'm on probation. I'm in law school. My ass is in jail and I never get accepted to the bar if--"

"They won't let you into bars?"

She wiped her hand slowly down her face, "Cut the buffoon act, Stoppable."

"Sorry, defense mechanism. Look, I'll go in with you. If we're caught I'll take the blame -- say it was my idea."

Shego took a deep breath. "Not that easy… Ah, hell. Get on your black outfit. We'll meet back here in five."

Five minutes later Shego told Ron to wait another minute while she ran to the basement for her lock picks and electronic gadgets for circumventing alarms.

They rode downtown in one of the cars, their garb too conspicuous for the cycle. Shego held something small up between her thumb and forefinger, "This is my alibi if we're caught."

"Alibi? What is it?"

"It's a dud mind control chip. There's adhesive on one side. We're caught, I slap it on my forehead and you claim you had me under your command. Got that?"

"So I get charged with kidnapping too?"

"You want me or not?"

"I want you. It's only fair that I… Hey, why do you have a dud mind control chip around?"

Shego laughed, "You have no clue just how kinky Kim can get, do you?"

"Huh?"

"One of us puts it on, we trade off. And whoever is wearing it has to do _anything_ the other one tells her to do. Sometimes she asks me to--"

"TMI!" Ron called, "I'm not going to be able to focus with that in my head."

There was silence for a block before she asked, "Why are you doing this, really?"

"For Bonnie."

"Uh-huh. You'll risk jail to get her out of town? I sort of thought you liked her."

"Doesn't matter how I feel," Ron said, staring at the road. "She's got a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"She never mentioned Alan to you?"

"Hey, Bonnie never asks me about my sex life, and I never ask her about hers."

"I just want her to be happy," Ron lied. _"I don't want her going to Minneapolis with him."_

They managed to find a parking spot beside the building. Shego felt nervous as they reached the service door on the side of the building. She was a few years out of date on security systems. She need not have worried, the building's security system was virtually non-existent. And inside the building the talent agency's office contained nothing that would tempt any normal thief.

"You turn on the computers and call Wade," she whispered after unlocking the door to the suite. "I'll check for a janitor or night watchman, but I think we're alone in the building."

"Let me know if you find anyone," he whispered in reply. "Call and let my cell ring once."

Shego breathed a little sigh of relief after checking the building from top to bottom. If she knew she had a break-in on her schedule she would have cased the building for a couple days first, but the building, not surprisingly, appeared deserted. She returned to the office of the talent agency.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Darn, could you make a little more noise, you startled me."

Shego rolled her eyes and tapped the side of his head, "We're breaking in, remember? We're supposed to be quiet."

"Oh, yeah. I haven't had a lot of practice with this. Wade can't see that an email has been sent to California. We found the letter and I edited Bonnie's name into the list for consideration, I changed a little to say there were six people to consider rather than just five. I don't know if they plan to email it tomorrow as an attachment or send hard copy."

"Possibly both," Shego said, looking through the mail in the out basket. She showed Ron an envelope, "Is this the place the letter was supposed to be sent?"

"Yeah… What do we do?"

"You print off a copy of your new letter. I'll find something in the break room that will make enough steam to open this. Old letter out, new letter in, a little glue to reseal it and we're out of here."

He was beside her five minutes later, "Can you hurry a little?" he demanded.

"Only if you don't care if the envelope gets damaged," she retorted. "Did you get that signed?"

"Yeah, traced from the original signature."

Shego nodded her approval, "You've got the soul of a felon… And he wants it back."

On the ride home Shego pointed out, "There's no guarantee she'll get the job. You know that."

"She's good. She can do it."

Kim fretted as she and Shego had breakfast with the twins the next morning, "What happened to Ron? We're going to be late to Global Justice."

"I don't think he'll be going in today. I tired him out last night."

"What do you mean," Kim demanded.

"Oh, you're jealous again," Shego grinned, this was more fun than teasing Ron. "I love it when you're jealous of Ron and me."

"Tell me, please."

"Sorry, Kim. Ron asked for my help. I gave it to him. It was his project so you'll have to ask him for details. I can tell you, however, that we kept on all our clothes and didn't have any fun. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," Kim grumbled. "You're exasperating."

"Thanks. I love you too."

A week later Kim opened the door when she arrived home with Ron after a day at Global Justice, and was immediately tackled by Bonnie. "They like me!" the brunette shouted and gave Kim a hug and a kiss. Then she grabbed Ron for another hug and kiss, "They really like me! I don't know why they asked me to come back, but they like me!"

Kim looked puzzled, "Who likes you?"

"Did you get the job?" Ron asked.

"They haven't decided for sure, but I'm still in consideration," Bonnie laughed. "Jean Leeds was there--"

"Who is Jean Leeds and what's going on?" Kim demanded.

Bonnie glared at Kim, "You and Ron just don't keep up with the serious news, do you?"

"I just wanted to know--"

But Bonnie had already turned back to Ron, "Jean Leeds was there too, and when she heard I was in The Mattress Factory at Off-Elm she told the producer and director they had to see the performance tonight. You've got to make sure they're happy with the food! I don't think they'd be there if I didn't have a real chance. Maybe they'll like Alan too. He deserves a break."

Ron wondered if a spider in the soup might be enough to keep them from paying attention to Alan.

She kissed Ron on the cheek, "Make sure everything is extra great tonight." Then she looked startled and said, "There were two people in the cast I didn't call!" and ran for the phone in her room.

Kim turned to Ron, "Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

"Followed her perfectly, KP. What didn't you understand?"

"Everything after 'They like me!'. Some who, what, when, where, why, and how would be appreciated."

"Come into the kitchen for a cup of tea," he invited. "Uncle Ron will answer all your questions."


	4. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters from the Kim Possible series.

**Leaving on a Jet Plane**

They combined the cast party at the end of The Mattress Factory with a going away party for Bonnie. She had never enjoyed a party less, being too worried about everything that could possibly go wrong, and stressed out that she had missed some additional worry that should preoccupy her mind.

Alan's final words to Ron that evening, as he left with two other cast members he volunteered to take home, were "Drug her," as he nodded his head in Bonnie's direction, "it's the only way she has a chance at any sleep tonight."

"You'll come to the airport tomorrow to see me off, right?" Bonnie called as she saw her co-star heading out the door.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he shouted back. "Okay, maybe wild horses could. Or a flat tire. Getting mugged too. Hit by a meteorite--"

"Get out of here," she laughed.

"See you tomorrow," he promised.

When the last of the party-goers had left Shego plopped into the large chair in the living room and Kim curled up in her lap. Ron sat in the middle of the couch, so Bonnie would need to sit beside him, but she had a different idea, "Scootch back and spread your legs." Then she sat in front of him. "Backrub, please?" she requested.

"You know," Kim reflected, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss you now that you're moving out."

"I'm not moving out," Bonnie told her emphatically, "that's my room. I'll pay you rent -- name your price."

"Why do you need a place here?" Shego asked, "not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything."

"I grew up in Middleton, it's my home. My family is here, even though I'm usually not speaking to them," she half turned and looked over her shoulder, "I can get a great backrub here, and giving it up will jinx me."

"Jinx you?" Ron asked.

"I don't have a lock on the job. Starting next Wednesday it's me under the bandages instead of Jean. But I'm scheduled for at least two weeks in the hospital. If I don't get along well with the rest of the cast they can probably keep Jean on for a couple more weeks until they find a better Mercedes."

"You're going to be great," Ron assured her.

"Thanks," she yawned. She hadn't slept well in over a week and the exhaustion was starting to catch up with her.

The four continued talking, and Bonnie gradually nodded off, lying back against Ron.

"What am I supposed to do," he whispered to Kim and Shego.

"Don't wake her up," Kim replied softly. "I'll get a pillow. Shego, get a blanket."

After Kim put two pillows at the end of the couch Ron wrapped his arms around her and slowly leaned over, until their heads hit the pillow. Ron stretched his legs out on the couch, and Kim lifted Bonnie's legs so she was stretched out in front of him. "How am I supposed to get out of this position without waking her up?" he demanded.

"You can't," Shego pointed out as she unfolded the blanket and spread it over the two of them. The green woman stepped back and leered at Ron, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. That shouldn't restrict you too much."

"Hush," Kim told her, "Ron is a gentleman. He won't have his hands anywhere he'd be afraid to explain if she wakes up."

It was sweet agony to hold her in his arms. Ron's last conscious thought that night was, _"I'll never get to sleep like this."_

Bonnie's first subconscious thought in the morning was feeling warm and wonderful. Her first conscious thought was _"Where am I?"_ When she opened her eyes she found Kasy standing at the edge of the couch staring at her. "What!"

Bonnie's cry startled Kasy, who screamed. And either the cry or the scream woke up Ron. When Shego and Kim came running downstairs all three were sitting on the couch, laughing, with Kasy in between Ron and Bonnie.

That was the last laughter out of Bonnie that morning. She started looking upset during breakfast. "I'm really going to miss you all."

"Maybe you'll get canned the way you said you were afraid of last night," Shego told her cheerfully.

"Don't go!" "We'll miss you," the twins added.

Bonnie smiled at the girls, "I'll miss you two. But that is still my room upstairs. Stay out of my clothes and makeup, promise?"

Both girls nodded with a sincerity that might hold good for the rest of the day.

They dropped the twins off with Kim's dad on their way to the airport. Alan leaned against a wall in the terminal and ran over to help carry bags when he saw them. With Ron and Alan carrying her bags while Bonnie waited in line for a boarding pass and to check her luggage Kim told the brunette, "Shego and I are going to the coffee shop on the upper level."

It took almost a half hour before Bonnie and her escorts reached the coffee shop. "Gate B-fourteen," she told them, reading the boarding pass.

"Going to go through security now?" Kim asked.

Bonnie hesitated, "I can't do anything but pace over there. Can you stay with me as long as you can on this side of security, please?"

"No problem," Ron assured her.

"But let's go see how long the security line is down at the gate," Shego suggested.

The line wasn't bad, but Bonnie was too afraid a bottleneck could develop and slow things down to leave the immediate area so the five stayed and chatted near the security gate.

Bonnie repeated her mantra for the fifth time that morning, "I want my room. I don't know if things will work out for me or not and I need a place to come home."

"You'll do fine," Shego assured her.

"Break both legs," Alan suggested hopefully and everyone but Bonnie laughed. At least she managed a smile.

The brunette kept staring at the clock, "Fifteen minutes and I've got to go through," she told them. It looked to Ron like Bonnie was waiting for something to happen. He suspected it was a furious last minute make out session with Alan, and he didn't know if he should leave because watching it would kill him, or stick around and hope his presence kept it from happening.

Bonnie found her eyes watering as she played nervously with her boarding pass. "Kim, I'm about to say words I thought I would never utter…"

"Is that the banjo player's Porsche?"

The brunette smiled again, then threw her arms around the redhead and gave her a hug. "No, silly. I'm going to miss you. Don't hug back or I'll scream 'rape'." But Kim did, and Bonnie didn't.

The good-bye kiss from Alan was shorter, and much less passionate than Ron expected – for which the blonde man felt both distinctly grateful and puzzled. Then Bonnie received a brief hug from Shego.

As his arms went around Bonnie Ron wasn't sure he'd be able to let go. Her hold on him felt equally strong. After several seconds of silence he murmured, "God, you're beautiful."

There was a second of silence, then Bonnie pushed him away, her eyes flashing with anger, "Did I just hear you right?"

Ron hesitated, he hadn't meant to say anything that would interfere with her leaving, "Yeah, sorry," he admitted softly.

Her voice rose loud enough to cause those nearby in the terminal to stare, "You son-of-a-bitch! You lousy son-of-a-bitch! How dare you! How dare you say that when I'm getting on a plane!"

Kim nudged Shego, "What did he say?"

"He said she was beautiful," the pale woman whispered.

Kim felt like she missed something.

"I told you, don't say that to me unless… Ron, do you remember what I told you?"

Ron nodded.

"You mean…" She wouldn't say it. He had to say it.

Ron gathered his courage and stared into her eyes, "Yeah, that was what I meant."

She stood there for a moment, stunned, and slightly angry he still hadn't said the three words. "You son-of-a-bitch," she said again, but softer. Her voice was still warm, but it was no longer warm with the heat of anger. "Say it, Ron. I have to hear you say it." But she didn't wait for him to say anything. Her hands trembling slightly she took his face between her two hands, then pressed her lips against his. His arms went back around her, holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

"Now that's kind of weird," Alan chuckled, "I always figured if a girl called me an SOB it meant she didn't like me. I should have stayed around for the good part."

His reaction puzzled Shego, "You're taking what your girlfriend's doing very well."

The statement puzzled Alan, "What do you mean, girlfriend?"

If either Ron or Bonnie had heard a word neither gave any indication.

"Ron said that you and Bonnie—"

"Ron said Bonnie and I were going together?" Alan asked. "He and Bonnie were always like that," he held up two crossed fingers.

Kim entered the conversation, "What makes you say that?"

"I mean the way they play off each. They act like a couple."

"Come on," Shego told Kim and Alan, "let's go out to the coffee shop. Looks like these two will take awhile." She tapped on Ron's head, "We'll be at the coffee shop, again." He grunted softly to acknowledge hearing her.

Neither Bonnie nor Ron actually noticed when the others left. Bonnie was apparently trying to suck his tongue out by the roots for a souvenir, and his hands slowly moved over her body, caressing her as much as could be acceptable in a public airport. It seemed impossible to believe that she was in his arms

She broke the kiss and stared, "Damn it, Ron. What am I supposed to do?"

"Huh," he asked in a daze, unable to think of anything but how good it felt to hold her.

"I'm supposed to get on a plane and leave and you tell me you love me? Why in the hell did you wait until now?" What am I supposed to do?"

"I thought you and Alan," he babbled.

"You thought Alan and I what?"

"I thought he was your boyfriend." Bonnie simply looked puzzled. "When we got back from Africa Erin said the two of you spent a lot of time making out in the living room."

She shook her head in disbelief that Ron could give credence to such a story. "That dirty-minded little kid… Alan and I rehearsed our lines -- including the kisses."

"So you weren't--"

"Give me your lips again, you idiot."

The loudspeaker announced that Bonnie's flight would begin boarding in ten minutes.

Ron broke the kiss to say, "You've got to go through security." But he didn't let go of her.

"You idiot, you should have said something before today."

"I shouldn't have said anything today. It just messed things up for you."

"You'd let me go without a word?"

"You're going to meet someone good out there and dump me."

"Stop thinking like a loser, Ron. You're not." She gave him a short, fierce kiss then headed for the security line.

Ron watched as she went through security and started down the corridor to her gate. He suddenly realized he had never said the three words. "BONNIE!"

She turned and waved at him, "YES!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

The loudspeaker announced her flight was boarding and she turned and ran for her gate.

--The End--


End file.
